The Cartoon Cartoon War
by Stryke Manson
Summary: The Ed's have to stop the forces of the New Nazi's. Hiatus in place due to certain extinuating circumstances.
1. New Nazi Rise

Wasup all. Ed, Edd, and eddy belong to.someone. Not me. I'm just copying the characters. Cause I can.  
  
Chapter one-New Nazi Rise  
  
Eddy woke up to the sound of furious pounding on his door. "What the heck!?" he groaned as he blinked the crust out of his eyes. He trudged over to his door and slid it open. "Double Dee? What do you want? It's only." he looked at the clock with horror. "Seven twenty one!!!!!!! What are you doing here!!! I was up all night thinking up scams, I need my rest!"  
"Yes, well, I had woken up early to catalogue my latest soil samples when I heard the news. Eddy, It's horrible!!!"  
Ed popped up from behind eddy. "Double Dee said bad men are coming! As bad as the Mutant Monsters from Mars! I don't want my brain to be sucked out!" Ed began running in circles.  
"Ed, I didn't mean that they were mutants, I just explained that they are just as evil!" Double Dee shrieked.  
Eddy groaned. "Who, sockhead?! Who's so evil!? I happen to be missing important beauty sleep!"  
"The New Nazi's, Eddy!" Double Dee shrieked.  
Eddy rolled his eyes. "Well, duh. That's why their not around anymore. The Nazis got beaten in, like, the Civil War. Even I know that."  
"Actually, Eddy, the war in question would be World War II. The Axis Powers, the Nazis, were led by Adolf Hitler. They came close to victory, but after years of war were defeated by the Allied forces. But that's not even what I'm talking about!" He sighed. And sat against the wall. "Last night, a new group of Nazi's attacked America, calling themselves the New Nazi's. They have invaded American soil, Eddy!" His voice began to climb into hysteria. "Never since the Revolutionary War has a war with a foreign country been fought on American soil! The Nazi's have already taken over seven military bases, and are well on their way to Peach creek! It's not necessary to take Peach creek, of course, but they will destroy it! They are creating concentration camps to hold people! They've even taken over the business capitol of the United Sates of America, New York City! They came in so swiftly and silently, our military didn't even realize what was happening until we had lost six major bases." He began crying.  
Eddy sat down next to him. "Holy crap," he said softly. "You aren't joking, are you?"  
Double Dee shook his head and sniffed.  
Eddy looked at Ed, who had collapsed, panting, after running in circles during Double Dee's entire speech. "This isn't good," Eddy said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * So you guys like it? If I get some good reviews, I'll start Chapter two. Negative criticism is allowed, as long as you keep it reasonable. 


	2. Front Lines

Chapter 2-Front lines  
  
"Double Dee," Eddy said. "You said the Nazi's would be here soon. How soon?"  
"Well," Double Dee sniffed. "Due to some very clever computer work- though, regrettably, not entirely legal, I have encountered that the New Nazi's will reach the next major U.S. Military force no less than thirty miles away from Peach Creek."  
"Hah!" Eddy said. Maybe they won't even reach Peach Creek!"  
"Afraid so, Eddy. Thirty miles the other way. They'll encounter the army after they pass through here."  
A squadron of jets flew overhead. "Whoa!" Eddy said. "Yes! That's how we'll beat 'em! By air! There must be thirty of those things up there!"  
Double Dee shook his head. "They've been shooting down our jets all day. They have might, you know. The New Nazis are composed of East Germany, West Germany, North Korea, Russia, and China. That's a lot to deal with, and up until today, our government had no idea that they were all even active allies."  
Eddy gulped. "I wish Jib was here!" Ed cried. "He'd know what to do!"  
"Lumpy, this is no time to miss your imaginary friend!" Eddy said. "Double Dee, how long until they reach Peach Creek?"  
"Estimates have been precise and rigorous, Eddy. I estimate their arrival at twelve noon. And their departure at twelve thirty. We have no real way to defend ourselves."  
Eddy heard the phone inside the house begin to ring. "Hello?" he heard his dad answer through the open window. "General? What can I do for you, sir?.What? No, no, that can't be right. The New Nazis! Are you kidding?. How long?. My God, that soon?. How did they get so far so fast?. What do you mean you were unaware!? I pay my taxes for you to be aware!. Yes. Yes. I have a few hunting rifles. Plenty of ammunition. You think they may send only a small force here?. I suppose if all of the men in Peach Creek were to fight, we might beat them.Just a foot regiment, and a few jeeps? That seems doable.Yes, yes, we'll leave all of the children in the houses. You want the women too fight too? Are you sure it's just a small regiment?. Yes, that's true, better safe than sorry.Goodbye, General. Honey?" Eddy assumed he was now talking to his mom. "I have some terrible news. There is-oh, shit, the goddamn window's open." The window slammed shut.  
Double Dee sighed. "No doubt the government will phone all of the adults in Peach Creek. From the sound of that call, the military believes that the force coming through Peach Creek will be small, and stoppable by the adults. I am afraid I must go home. Mother and Father will be worried. Ed you had best do the same." Double Dee trudged home, head down, and Ed ran home with an almost happy expression on his face. Eddy shook his head and walked inside.  
  
At eleven thirty, the adults of Peach Creek walk or drove to the entrance to town. All Children had been given strict instructions not to leave the house under any circumstance, other than a fire. At eleven fifty seven, The children began to hear gunshots.  
"My parents are the strongest people in the world. The bad guys can't get them!" Jimmy said hopefully in his home.  
"My papa can lift the fattest of all oxen!" Rolf said in his own home. "This will be no challenge."  
"My Dad's the best shot in the county." Kevin said in his own home. "He'll be back in time for football."  
All the children expressed their hopes like this. And, save for one, they all stayed in their homes.  
"No way can I just sit here not knowing!" Eddy said as he opened his door and ran towards the sound of the gunshots. After almost eight minutes of hard running, he was able to peer around a building and see the battle scene.  
"Oh no," he said. The Nazi's did not have just a small foot regiment coming through the area. Rather, Eddy saw tanks, jeeps, trucks, SAMs, and more. It looked as if the main force had come this way. The soldiers weren't even taking the citizens seriously. They were laughing as they shot at the adults, not to kill, but to would. Eddy already saw over half of the citizens dead. But still, the parents fought on, mindful of their hopeful children behind the lines.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********Hope you guys liked chapter two! Pretty soon the Ed's are going to start fighting, and expect some appearances by other Cartoon Cartoon stars. Peace out for now! 


	3. In hiding

In Hiding  
  
Eddy ran back to the suburbs as fast as he could, his green tongue flopping in the wind behind him. When he finally reached the cul-de-sac, he wasted no time running to Rolf's door and pounding on it. "Rolf!" he yelled. "Open the stupid door!"  
  
The son of a shepherd cautiously opened the door. "Money-grubbing-Ed-boy?" he asked in confusion. "Why do you disturb Rolf's door with your impatience? Rolf has no times for scams, as he has been warned not to let one nose hair wander from his home."  
  
"Let's go, we have to hurry!" Eddy said anxiously.  
  
Rolf raised an eyebrow. "Did you not hear Rolf? To wander from his home is to-"  
  
Eddy jumped up and grabbed Rolf's ear, yanking it down to his level. "NOW!!"  
  
Rolf gulped. "Never have I seen you so excited before, scam-artist-Ed- boy," Rolf said. "Very well-Rolf shall follow you, though he will have to scrub papa's feet for a week in punishment."  
  
He stepped outside and shut the door, and Eddy took off to Kevin' house. Rolf followed him, with a confused expression on his face.  
  
Upon reaching Kevin's house, Eddy rang the doorbell and picked up Kevin's bike, which was in the driveway. He saw Kevin peek out from behind the curtains, then the door flew open.  
  
"What are you doing with my bike!?" Kevin bellowed.  
  
"Come and find out!" Eddy said, running to Jimmy's house. He wasted no time knocking or ringing here-rather, he just opened the unlocked door and ran inside. Jimmy was in the living room, playing with dolls. Eddy grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder.  
  
"Jiminy Cricket, Eddy, what are you doing?"  
  
Eddy wasted no time answering him. He realized that he would need at least on hand free, so he put Kevin's bike down and bit the tire. A foul taste entered his mouth, and he spat.  
  
"I'm gonna pound you for that, dork!" Kevin yelled. Eddy took off for Ed's house, with Kevin hot on his heels, and Rolf not far behind Kevin, a confused look on his face.  
  
Eddy kicked open Ed's and Sara's door. "Oh, Sara!" he yelled. "Look what I got!"  
  
"Help me Sara!" Jimmy cried. Sara walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Jimmy?" she asked. "YOU LEAVE JIMMY ALONE!!" she shouted in rage, and ran after Eddy.  
  
Eddy began running to Johnny's house, and Sara chased after him. "No, little sister!" Ed pleaded, chasing after Sara.  
  
Eddy burst inside Johnny's house. He was playing a game of Go Fish with Plank. Eddy scooped up Plank and jammed the wood in his mouth. "Plank!" Johnny yelled, and chased Eddy no Nazz's house.  
  
"What's goin' on, guys?" Nazz shouted out her window.  
  
"Nazz!" Johnny shouted. "Help me get back Plank from Eddy!"  
  
"Okay!" she said, and came out the front door a moment later.  
  
Eddy thought. He ran to Double Dee's house, burst inside, ran up the stairs by two's, ran in his room, and grabbed the young scientist by his hat. "Let's go, sockhead," he said around a mouthful of Plank.  
  
Eddy ran back downstairs and dodged the kids who were following him. Once he was ahead again, he ran like a madman for the dump, with the kids hot on his tail. Upon entering the landfill, he ran to the van and jumped in the back. He put Double Dee and Jimmy down, and spat out Plank.  
  
The rest of the kids clambered in the van. Kevin shut the doors and looked at Eddy, slamming a fist into the palm of his hand. "Get ready for the worst beating of your life," he said.  
  
"Please," Double Dee said. "I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation."  
  
"He better," Kevin grumbled.  
  
"I do," Eddy said quietly. He looked at his feet. "The Nazi's didn't just send a small force through here. They sent a very large force." He swallowed. "The grown-ups have been killed."  
  
Mumbles of disbelief filled the van. "No way," Kevin said.  
  
Eddy nodded. "The stuff I did was to make you follow, me, so I could get you all in hiding. We're going to have to stay here, at least until night. I didn't want you to get captured or killed."  
  
The children were at a loss for words. They soon began offering whispered apologies and condolences. They stayed in the van, mindful of the heavy footsteps and unknown languages they heard of the soldiers outside, searching the town for survivors. Later, they heard gunshots. The last of the survivors from Peach Creek, other than those children hiding in an old van in the town dump, had been executed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **So how did you guy's like chapter three? I'm working real hard, but im so busy, its hard for me to fit in writing time. If any of you would like to email me, you may do so at strykemanson@yahoo.com. Please begin the subject name with the letters FFR, so I know its not spam. Until the next chapter!  
  
----Stryke 


	4. Army

Army  
  
Double Dee awoke from his fitful slumber. Night had fallen, and all of the other children were asleep-except. . . .Where was Eddy!? He was gone! None of the other children were missing-all were safely asleep on the van floor. There were Jimmy and Sara-both were hugging Ed in their sleep, in want of an older, parental figure. Rolf was sleeping sitting up in the corner, muttering something about having no more of nana's fried octopi. Kevin was in another corner, his hat over his eyes. And Johnny was curled up in the middle, clutching Plank to his chest, thumb in his mouth. Double Dee could see the stains of dried tears on the back of Johnny's wooden playmate. And Nazz was leaning against the doors, snoring lightly.  
  
But their was no sign of the child who had saved all of their lives.  
  
Double Dee began to panic. Suppose Eddy had gone out for vengeance? Or to look for more survivors? What if he had gotten killed?  
  
Double Dee was on the verge of waking the other kids when he heard the van door open. His body tensed, but then he saw Eddy slip behind the steering wheel. "Oh, hey, Double Dee," he whispered. "I thought you would still be asleep."  
  
"Where were you, Eddy?" Double Dee whispered furiously. "I thought you had been killed!"  
  
"Chill out," the scam artist said. "I was checking for the army. They're gone. Not a trace of them-except for looted stores."  
  
Double Dee sighed in relief. "Were their any other survivors?"  
  
"No. They left the adults dead on the ground, and even ran over some of the bodies. It was awful. The sight of it. . . I was sick right there. Blood everywhere. Bodies squashed in the middle, because they were ran over by tanks. It was. . . just. . . awful." A tear leaked out of his left eye. "Those gunshots we heard? After we hid? I found out why. The survivors-they had been forced into a jewelry store. They were shot. Children, old people, anyone who hadn't run, whose families thought they could win the fight. They all died. Because the government said it was only going to be a small force."  
  
"It's okay, Eddy. It'll be all right."  
  
Sara began to stir, waking Jimmy and Ed. Ed burped loudly, waking Nazz and Kevin. "Dude, that's so gross," Nazz said. She lightly poked Rolf. "Wake up Rolf," she said.  
  
"Rolf does not wish to scrub your feet!" he said, coming to. "Oh. Rolf apologizes, Nazz. The son of a shepard had a bad dream."  
  
Nazz nodded, and poked Johnny awake. "I don't want to go to school," he whined. "Nazz? What are you doin' here?" A look of comprehension dawned on his face. "Oh, yeah," he said.  
  
"Everyone," Eddy said. " The Nazi's are gone. But. . . we are the only survivors of Peach Creek. Everyone else is dead. So. . . what do we do now?"  
  
There was some confused muttering, then Kevin stood up. 'We fight!" he said.  
  
Eddy nodded. "That's exactly what I think."  
  
"I propose we form an army," Double Dee said. "We can have four ranks-a general, who will be in charge of the entire army, lieutenants, who will be second-in-commands, sergeants, who will be lower ranked than lieutenants, and privates, the average soldier."  
  
This was greeted by enthusiasm. "I suggest," Double Dee said, "that we vote in the general, and that he ranks everyone else. No nominating yourself, please. Any suggestions."  
  
There was silence for a moment. Then Nazz put her hand in the air. "I nominate Eddy!" she said. "He did save all our lives."  
  
"I second the nomination!" Jimmy said.  
  
"Very well," Double Dee said. "All in favor of Eddy being the general?"  
  
All hands raised in the air. "Welcome to leadership, General Eddy, sir."  
  
Eddy was dumbfounded. "Are you guys sure?" he asked. Everyone was. "All right. . . . If I'm supposed to rank everyone, then Kevin is the lieutenant."  
  
"All right!" Kevin exclaimed.  
  
"Rolf and Double Dee? Sergeants. Every one is a private."  
  
"What should we call the army, General Eddy," Johnny asked.  
  
Eddy thought about it. "The Resistors!"  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"Sergeant Double Dee, I need you to start designing weapons."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"Privates Jimmy, Sara, and Nazz, and Lieutenant Kevin, find sufficient food to last for a few months. Store it in Mr. Onaway's house. We'll call it the Food House from now on. Everyone else, go to the hardware store and clean it out. Bring everything to Double Dee's house. We'll call that the Lab from now on. We'll all meet up at my house at. . .midnight. Oh, and get some flashlights while you are downtown, Lieutenant. Move out!"  
  
They all did, except Double Dee. "What are you going to do, Eddy?"  
  
"I'm going to help you, and read some of my brother's warfare books. They might come in handy."  
  
Double Dee smiled. "Good idea, Eddy."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
**********************Well! *chuckles evilly* It looks like the New Nazis have a few things coming! Thank all of you who have read and reviewed. It is very enjoyable to read peoples comments on my work. I'm going to need some help with ideas for weapons for Double Dee to design, so please, let me know if you have any ideas. I've been having some trouble with my email as of late, so just include it in a review. And if I don't use your ideas, please don't be offended-it doesn't mean that it was bad, but merely that it didn't fit in the story. I don't want to mold the story around gadgets. 


	5. Preparations

Chapter 5  
  
*Things were so much easier before,* Eddy thought as he surveyed Rolf's target practice. Double Dee had offered to build Rolf a weapon, but Rolf had refused, saying that he would use the weapon of his ancestor's. He now wore a vest and belt with sheaths for many throwing knives. Eddy had to admit, Rolf had perfect aim.  
  
Eddy nodded, and moved on. Lieutenant Kevin was leading Private's Jimmy, Sara, and Johnny through a small obstacle course. First they ran a short distance, lifting their feet above the tires they had to step they had to step in. Then they crawled under the ropes held up by parts of a picket fence. The next obstacle was to climb up the side of the late Mr. Laymon's house, using large railroad spikes set into the wall. A run across the slanted roof followed that. Finally, a dive into the pond that Ed had dug on the other side of the house. The pond was connected by a long ditch to the creek.  
  
*It was so much simpler when I pretended to only care about money and jawbreakers,* He thought. He called out, "Good job, Private Jimmy," as the he scaled the wall in record time. The young soldier had made much improvements. Double Dee had taken off his braces, so he appeared a bit less fragile.  
  
"Thank you, sir!" he said happily.  
  
Eddy began walking again. *They look up to me. When they wanted leadership, I was their first choice. Why? What have I done to deserve their respect? What if I screw it all up, like every scam I've ever attempted?*  
  
He sat down on the curb, and took out a paperback copy of 'The Art of War: Tactics of a New Age' by R. M. Wonderly. The pages were dog-eared, and many sentences were highlighted. He had done more reading in the ten days since becoming general of the Resistors than in his entire life previously to that point.  
  
'Immediately after defenses are established,' the book read, 'many prominent war figures launch an offensive strike, similar to chess.' Eddy thought of the enemy's nearby base, and he glanced at where Ed and Nazz were installing the last few segments of the electric fence. He stood and shoved the book back into his back pocket.  
  
He walked into the Lab. Sergeant Double Dee was working at a lab table in the former living room, which was stripped of all furniture and carpeting. He was fiddling with a microwave with a satellite dish on top. "What's that?" he asked.  
  
"This is an electromagnetic pulse generator, General Eddy. When operating, it will render all electronic devices within a square mile inoperative."  
  
"Can it be ready by tonight?"  
  
"Yes." He looked at Eddy again. "Why?" "We attack tonight. Everyone has weapons, right?"  
  
"Yes. . . . Nazz's blow dryer blaster will be inoperative in the E.M.P. field, but I can give her a replacement weapon."  
  
"The Nazi camp is more than a mile away, so the E.M.P. won't affect our fences, will it?"  
  
"No. Would you like me to gather the troops?"  
  
"Not yet. Wait until about four o' clock. We'll strike at three a.m."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"Meanwhile, make sure that everyone's weapons are gonna work."  
  
"I will."  
  
Eddy exited the Lab. Nazz saw him and waved him over.  
  
"Yes, Private?" he asked when he was within earshot.  
  
"The fence is working, like, perfectly, General," she said energetically. "Check it out!" She threw a clump of dirt at the fence. Ton's of sparks flew, and the few blades of grass in the dirt clump caught fire. It hit the ground and lay there, burning out.  
  
"Good job."  
  
"Thank you, General."  
  
"Ed!"  
  
"Yes, General Eddy?" he said, running up.  
  
"How good have you gotten with that billiard-ball-grenade launcher?"  
  
"Oh, oh, oh!" he cried. "Watch this!" He swung the grenade launcher, which was made of parts of a car, with the barrel of an exhaust pipe, off his back and fired. The billiard ball soared through the air, through a tire swing, into a crater that had been made by earlier practice shots, and detonated. "I'm as good as Captain John Meteor on the movie 'Martian Men from the Moon'!"  
  
Eddy nodded. "Good."  
  
Eddy looked at the faces of his army. They were all sitting at the large table in the Food House. He was the only one standing. "Does anyone object to this offensive strike?" he asked.  
  
Lieutenant Kevin stood. "It sounds good, and I'm all for doing some major damage, but what about Nazz? Her blow dryer blaster won't work in the E.M.P. field, will it?"  
  
Double Dee stood. "No, Lieutenant, it won't. However, I will be more than happy to provide a replacement weapon for this mission." He looked at Nazz. "Will that be acceptable?"  
  
"Sounds cool to me," she said.  
  
"Let's do it!" Johnny yelled.  
  
The general smiled. "We attack tonight."  
  
**************************************************************************** **So did you guy's like? I hope so! All of your reviews are very helpful. Please continue to review, and be sure to check out the Twisted Metal fic I should have up soon. I'm collaborating with another author on it (pen name Damien Shepard) and it will have the Ed's in one chapter. It's set up to be the Twisted Metal Tournament, but with weird characters, like the ed's, batman, spawn, Vash the Stampede, etc. See you next chapter!! 


	6. Read This

All right, first off, let me make this clear-this is not the next chapter of this story, and yes I DO plan to keep on writing chapters of the Cartoon Cartoon War.  
  
I have gotten no less then 12 emails, saying various things, such as how I should be killed for what I am writing. I kid you not, three people have threatened to kill me in response to my story. Just to let you all know, I am NOT a Nazi supporter. People have misunderstood this, and I have gotten many flames. I have also gotten emails form neo Nazi's, threatening me because I am 'ridiculing' them. "????"  
  
I am not a Nazi supporter. I put the New Nazi's in this story because they are the one force that any sane, rational, human being will consider evil. There are two sides to everything, and most other armies had redeeming qualities. I also put the New Nazi's in The Cartoon Cartoon War because almost everyone knows who the Nazi's are.  
  
I'm getting tired of the shit, folks. If you like the story, great. That's why I'm writing it. If you don't like it, nobody is forcing you to read it. I sincerely thank all of you who read my story and reviewed. Your positive criticism is much appreciated.  
  
For those who would still like to read this, I should hopefully have the next chapter up by this Friday. I have been very busy lately, and apologize for the lateness. Thank you for your time.  
  
Stryke Manson 


	7. Attack!

(True) Chapter 6 (but I'll Call it Chapter 7)  
  
Attack!  
  
Eddy peered out of the forest at the New Nazi camp. It was four a.m., so the only people awake were those on active guard duty. The tents were dark, so the only light came from a few electric lanterns set up here and there.  
  
"All clear, General Eddy?" asked Sergeant Double Dee.  
  
"More or less," his leader replied. "Is the Generator ready?"  
  
"Yes, sir. How long should I set it for?"  
  
"I'd suggest we be in and out in twenty minutes, sir," Lieutenant Kevin suggested.  
  
"I agree," whispered the general. "But set it for a half hour in case of stragglers."  
  
"All right." Double Dee pressed some buttons, and the green readout now said 30:00. "Tell me when, sir."  
  
Eddy looked at the kids gathered around him. They were all so hopeful. He didn't want to let them down. He unholstered his DD-100  
  
**Weapon Fact File: DD-100. A small water handgun, filled with sultinic acid, which burned through every tested solid other than plastic. The water gun has been modified to fire at 50 times normal pressure.  
  
and asked the Resistors, "are you all ready?"  
  
They nodded. "Let's get 'em." Sara said.  
  
"Do it," the general commanded.  
  
Double Dee pressed the START button. The satellite dish on top began rotating, and the children held their breaths. All at once, the lights in the camp silently went out. The Resistors could hear shouts in German.  
  
"Was geschah?"  
  
"Ist der generator unten?"  
  
"Jemand erhalten den dominierenden Offizier!"  
  
Fire glinted in Eddy's eyes. "Attack!"  
  
The Resistors ran down the hill, out of the forest and into the camp. Edd stayed barely inside the forest, picking off enemy soldiers with his ES- 500.  
  
**Weapon Fact File: ET-500. A BB gun modified to shoot nails. It is fitted with a scope and is deadly accurate, with over 25 times the power of the original BB gun.  
  
Eddy ran around the camp, shooting soldiers that dared appear before the short leader. Many a foe fell to his furious onslaught, the retribution for his parents and family members.  
  
Jimmy, Sara, Johnny and Plank made their way into the camp. Once they found the Mess Tent, Sara and Jimmy stayed outside to provide Johnny cover. Johnny ran inside and placed a C-6 explosive  
  
**Weapon Fact File: C-6 Explosive. A bomb constructed out of a foot long piece of PCV pipe filled with C-6, an explosive material designed by Double Dee, which is slightly less powerful than C-4. It has a 20 second fuse.  
  
on the ground. He struck a light-anywhere match against Plank and lit the fuse. He ran out, and, thankfully, the area was temporarily devoid of Nazi's, due to Sara's and Jimmy's hard work.  
  
Rolf and Ed were rushing through the enemies on the way to the Tank Depot. Rolf was taking out single Nazi's with his razor-sharp throwing knives(and picking up the blades as well, making sure to wipe off all traces of Nazi blood) and Ed took out clumps of the soldiers with precision blasts of his pool-ball-grenade launcher. Once they made it to the tanks, Ed clambered on top of one and began firing grenades into open hatches.  
  
Kevin and Nazz had made it to the far end of the camp, Kevin nailing New Nazi's with his EX-400  
  
**Weapon Fact File: Ex-400. Similar to the ET-500, this weapon is made from a BB gun and fires nails. However, this gun has no scope and is slightly less powerful. It's upside is that it fires 5.8 nails per second.  
  
and Nazz shooting with a DD-100 like Eddy.  
  
Nazz saw, out of the corner of her eye, Kevin stop. "Crap!" he said. He ran to a cage, where two small children were being held.  
  
"What are you staring at?!" the blonde girl asked. "Let us out of here, you dork!"  
  
The boy with the baseball cap and extremely large nose nodded. "That might be nice."  
  
With a carefully aimed squirt of her gun, Nazz melted the lock imprisoning the two kids. "Follow me!" Kevin said.  
  
They ran out of the camp, meeting up with Eddy on the outskirt. "Come on!" the general shouted. "Everyone else is waiting!"  
  
They made their way into the forest and up the hill. Ed was holding the Generator, ready to leave at a moment's notice. "Retreat!" Eddy shouted, and they did.  
  
Miraculously, no one was injured. Double Dee turned off the Generator about a half-mile from the New Nazi camp, to prevent overheating. Once they reached the suburbs again, they all relaxed in the Food House, eating pretzels, Crunchy Puffs, and drinking sodas. Rolf made broiled eels, and was shocked when no one but the kid with the large nose would eat some.  
  
"What are your names?" Eddy asked.  
  
"I'm Mandy," the girl said. "The weirdo over there stuffing his face with eels is Billy."  
  
"Well, Billy and Mandy," Eddy said. "Welcome to the Resistors.  
  
*****AUTHORS NOTE: Arrrrgh! Finally! This chapter has been deleted from my floppy TWICE! That's why it took so long to get up. Sorry!  
  
Well, another chapter, another slew of reviews(at least I hope). I really appreciate them, so keep 'em coming  
  
Two bad things have happened. One, my illegal cable got cut! All good, free things must come to an end. Now everyone thinks I'm a druggie. NO I AM NOT ON SPEED, MY HANDS ARE SHAKING DUE TO CARTOON WITHDRAWAL!!! Not only that, but my email (strykemanson@;yahoo.com) hasn't been working right. Hopefully it will be operational soon.  
  
This chapter, even though I've had to write it 3 times, stayed pretty much the same the whole way through. The only big exception was the ending. In the original, the Resistors found the Kankers in the cage. However, I wasn't really sure how the Kankers would fit in the Resistors, and a lot of people are anxious for characters from other stories( of which there will be more) soooo, I decided to scrap the Kankers idea and put in Billy and Mandy. Hopefully there will be no riots. If there is an overwhelming demand, I may include the Kankers in a later chapter. Or maybe they died with most of Peach Creek.  
  
How did you like the Weapon Fact File? That was another change in the chapter, included only in the last rewrite. I thought it would be a fresh way to describe the weapons, without having to break the pace of the story. It also was a way to be more informative than I otherwise could be.  
  
Hope you guys liked it! Until next time-  
  
Stryke Manson 


	8. Conversation

Chapter 8: Conversation  
  
"So," Eddy said. "How did you get captured?"  
  
"Well, Grim detected a resistance in Peach Creek," Mandy said. "So we made our way here."  
  
"Wait a second," Lieutenant Kevin said. "Who's Grim?" At that, Billy abruptly burst into tears.  
  
"He was such a great guy!" he sobbed. "And such a good cook!"  
  
General Eddy raised an eyebrow. "Okay."  
  
"Probably post-traumatic shock," Double Dee explained.  
  
"No, he's always like that," Mandy said. "He was dropped on his head as a baby. Three hundred and forty-two times."  
  
Kevin blinked. "Well, go on."  
  
"Grim took us south, towards Peach Creek. He was able to take care of any nazi's that came our way-until they got him with the Ray."  
  
"What's the Ray?"  
  
Amazement was in Mandy's eyes. "You guys don't know what the Ray is?"  
  
"No," Edd said.  
  
"Well, I guess it's to be expected, as busy as you've been. See, ten years ago, the New Nazi's wouldn't have been able to sweep through America so fast—they'd have gotten stomped on by the military. But now we have so many superheroes that the military isn't as vigilant as it once was-we rely on the heroes too much."  
  
"So why didn't the superheroes stop the nazi's?"  
  
"Because the Ray stopped them," Mandy said. "The Ray saps any individual of supernatural or paranormal abilities." She shook her head. 'They used it on the PowerPuff Girls. They fell fourteen stories—to their death."  
  
"Was Grim a hero, then?"  
  
She shook her head again. "No. He was the Grim Reaper. And our friend. When they used the Ray on him. . . he was just an animated skeleton. Without his magic, he was just a pile of bones." She sniffed.  
  
All of a sudden there was a loud explosion, followed by the slamming of the front door to the Food House. A pair of feet rushed up the stairs, and Nazz burst into the Conference room. "General!" she shouted.  
  
"What's wrong, Nazz?" he asked.  
  
"The New Nazi's are attacking!"  
  
Hello, readers. I know it's been a while, but here you are—Chapter 8. I hope you all liked it—and please review. As I saw another writer put, it took me an hour to write this chapter--it takes you two minutes(if that)to review—so please do.  
  
Still no cable, and it's driving me nuts. Still can't find a job, and it's driving me nuts. Still can't get these voices in my head to shut up, and it's driving me nuts. Oh well. What's that, Mr. Eff? You want me to kill everyone within a ten mile radius? Okay.  
  
Alright, I'm back. If any of you like Yugioh, please read my Yugioh story, the American tournament. Duke battles, all new monsters, all new Millenium Items—hopefully it will turn out pretty good.  
  
Until next time-  
  
Stryke Manson 


	9. The Lounge Chopper

Chapter Nine: The Lounge Chopper  
  
"Operator," Eddy said into a walkie-talkie as he rushed down the stairs. "I want that fence cranked up to full power! Has it been breached?"  
  
"No, sir," Johnny replied from the basement of the lab, now the computer room. "It looks like they're just firing from the other side of the fence. I can't be sure of everything that they're doing because we only have four camera's up right now, but the fence data shows it hasn't been damaged." He turned what used to be a thermometer to one hundred degrees, cranking the fence up to full power. "Should I engage the Radius Weapon?" he asked into the microphone.  
  
Eddy burst out of the Food House. "Yes!" he said, drawing his DD 100's, "And sound the alarm!"  
  
"Gotcha," Johnny said on the other end. He flipped the thermometer from 'on' to 'auto', activating the Radius Weapon,  
  
Weapon Fact File: Radius Weapon. This ability of the electrical fence surrounding the Resistor Base electrocutes anybody coming within a ten-foot radius of the fence, without their having to touch it. However, caution must be used, as it will shock those on both sides of the fence.  
  
and flipped three light switches on to turn on all of the sirens. "Orders completed, General Eddy," Johnny said.  
  
"Good job," the general replied. "Stand by."  
  
Ed had taken cover behind a steel Dumpster hauled near the fence for just that purpose, and was lobbing billiard ball grenades over the Dumpster and fence, hitting the Nazi's without putting himself in danger.  
  
"Crap," Eddy said, spying the enemy force for the first time. By normal standards, it was by no means a large force, but to the pint sized general, the hundred Nazi's still standing after they realized to stand clear of the fence was not a pretty sight.  
  
"General," Double Dee said. 'If I may, I'd like to test the Lounge Chopper."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Double Dee smiled. "Let me show you." Kevin took up position behind the Dumpster and began firing at the Nazi's. All of the had Resistors taken defensive positions and were engaging the enemy.  
  
"All right, lets go!" Eddy said.  
  
Lieutenant Double Dee led him to what used to be Mr. Stafford's house, but was now the Armory, where weapons and other supplied were stored. They went up the stairs and up another set of stairs into the attic and there was the Lounge Chopper.  
  
It was a brown, leather lounge chair, with a ceiling fan connected to a steel pipe coming from the top. Two PCV pipes were poking about five feet out of the back, the one on top going strait out, and the one about a foot lower going at an upward angle. At the end of these was a smaller fan that eddy guessed was for forward motion and turning. There was a joystick on both arms of the chair, and a car seat belt for the pilot.  
  
Double Dee jammed a helmet over the beanie on his head. Connected to the helmet was a microphone. "This," he said, "Is the Lounge Chopper." He walked to a shelf and picked up what used to be a three-liter soda bottle. It was now painted black, with a red tip. "This is a Class One Pyro Bomb.  
  
Weapon Fact File: Class One Pyro Bomb. This used to be a three liter soda bottle, but is now filled with explosives and will detonate on impact. The diameter of damage is about one hundred feet.  
  
"I'm sure you've read the specs on these. Since we're so close to base, though, I think I'll stick to these." He held up a two liter bottle. "This is a Class Two Pyro Bomb."  
  
Weapon Fact File: Class Two Pyro Bomb. This is very similar to a Class One Pyro Bomb. It is made out of a two liter bottle, and has a blast diameter of roughly fifty feet.  
  
"Don't you have any missiles or anything?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Actually, yes," Double Dee answered. He pointed out a tube on either side of the Chopper. "These are for Buster Missiles."  
  
Weapon Fact File: Buster Missile. Formerly the firework known as 'Buster Blast', it has been filled with a potent explosive and fires out of the same launcher(with slight modifications). It has a small jet engine, allowing self-propulsion, and detonates on impact. Blast diameter is roughly twenty-five feet.  
  
"The Lounge Chopper carries twenty Buster Missiles, eight Class Two Buster Bombs, and six Class One Buster Bombs. It is fully loaded and fueled. I am quite sure I can take care of our attackers."  
  
"Well. . . good luck, Sergeant."  
  
"Thank you General. Operator," he said into the headset as he strapped on a pair of goggles, "raise the Armory Skyport." The roof above them began to raise. Double Dee sat in the Lounge Chopper and buckled the seat belt. "Let's kick some Nazi butt."  
  
Author's Note: Well, finally finished. I had some complaints about the length of my last chapter, so I tried to make this a little more lengthy. I just had to leave it on the cliffhanger, though. Yeah, I know: I'm evil.  
  
I am in the process of moving right now (as in I moved out, but have yet to find a place of which to move in) so I can't really type that much. However, I am at a friends house, and he has a computer, so as long as I'm here I can type pretty regularly.  
  
Anyways, I need to finish the next chapter of my yugioh story, so I'll sign off for now. As always please review!!  
  
Until next time, don't do anything I would do.  
  
Stryke Manson the Manslayer 


	10. Retaliation

Chapter Ten: Retaliation  
  
Double Dee pushed the left joystick forward. The whirring of the fan/rotors grew loader, and the Lounge Chopper lifted off the floor. Double Dee waved at Eddy before raising into the sky and heading towards the enemy forces.  
  
"Double Dee to base Operator," he said into the headset. "Do you read me?"  
  
"Loud and clear," Private Johnny replied. "You're gonna wanna turn to your three o' clock." Double Dee had taught everyone the proper terms before the meeting. 'There's a clump of enemy soldiers, and what looks like one of those S.A.M. launchers you told me about."  
  
"Roger," Double Dee said, flipping a switch. The bombs lowered a bit, until the bottoms poked out of the bottom of the chair. A handheld vacuum cleaner came out of the side of the chair—it was to shoot out missile- confusing chaff and flares. "Weapon and defense systems armed. I see the S.A.M. launcher."  
  
At that moment, a missile fired. Double Dee quickly pressed a button, firing off chaff and flares. The missile detonated below and behind him. The shockwaves jerked him about in his seat belt, causing him to bite his tongue.  
  
"Owww!" he moaned. "Oh, I hope that doesn't get infected." He positioned the Lounge chopper above the S.A.M. launcher and released a Class One Pyro Bomb. At the same time, he pushed a joystick forward, getting as much altitude as possible.  
  
The explosion took out more than half of the Nazi troops, since his bomb detonated all of the missiles on the S.A.M. launcher. From then on, it was easy pickings.  
  
Sergeant Double Dee guided the Lounge Chopper to a smooth landing inside of the Armory. Lieutenant Kevin awaited him. "Good job, Sergeant," he said.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"I was assigned a mission. We need to travel to the hospital, get as many medical supplies as possible, and travel back, with an ambulance. I need a team of three, and I want you on it. You in?"  
  
Double Dee nodded. "When do we leave?"  
  
"Twenty-two hundred hours. Meet in the Armory at twenty-one-thirty, understood?"  
  
Double Dee saluted. "Yes, sir!"  
  
Authors Note: Here you are: chapter ten. Some of you might complain that the battle wasn't very descriptive, or was to short, but there was a reason for that: pretty much all that was involved was positioning himself over things, and dropping bombs. Not really exciting. Anyways, it was a good way to introduce the Lounge Chopper, which will probably be very important later.  
  
Another thing, just to clue in those of you who don't know, S.A.M. stands for Surface-to-Air-Missile. Very useful against enemy chopper/planes. I'm not sure if chaff and flares would work against S.A.M.s, but they do work against some missiles, and are in fact used by the military to protect jets, so I decided to use them, and hope someone from the air force doesn't review and call me a frickin idiot.  
  
Well, as always, please review, and if you want to email me, you can do so at please start the subject with the letters FFR, so I know it's not spam.  
  
Until next time, don't do anything I would do Stryke Manson the Manslayer 


	11. Mission Syringe

Chapter 11: Mission Syringe  
  
Lieutenant Kevin greeted the people picked for his mission, Double Dee, Johnny, Rolf, and Nazz. "All right, listen up," he said. "Our mission is to go to the Hospital, pick up as many medical supplies as possible, and leave with an ambulance—preferably two. Now, the hospital is too far away to walk to, and all of the cars in the neighborhood have been taken apart for parts, so our first stop will be at the strip mall outside of the neighborhood. You know the one-with the candy store, hardware store, beauty salon. We'll pick up a car there, and take it to the hospital." Just then, the lights went out, then flickered back on. 'Not again! Double Dee, why the heck does that keep happening?"  
  
"Well, sir, I assume that since no adults are running the power plant, all of the electricity we are using is from the batteries. We must be running them down quite quickly, especially with that fence. Soon, we won't have power at all, if we don't think of something. My, this is quite a problem. . . "  
  
"Can you build a generator, and set it up so that all the power comes from it, instead of the plant?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Well, redirecting where we get our power shouldn't be a problem. . . though it will require some time in the sewers, not a prospect I relish. The real problem is the generator itself. It would have to be something that would fit in the sewers, and would generate enough energy. I honestly don't think I can. I'm sorry, Lieutenant."  
  
Kevin sighed and nodded. "Speaking of the sewers, will we begin to have the same problem with water?"  
  
Double Dee shook his head. 'We shouldn't. The Water Cleansing Facility is mostly machine operated, anyways. I can, however, make it so that we can control all of the functions from the Operator's Room, rather than having to go to the facility."  
  
Kevin nodded. "Another day."  
  
"Umm, Kevin?" Nazz asked.  
  
"Yes, Private."  
  
"Like, do you know how to drive? Because I don't think any of us do."  
  
"I don't have a license, but yes, know how to drive. Rolf, I thought you could drive too. Can you?"  
  
Rolf nodded. "Rolf is very skilled in the operating of the tractor," he said. "I will aid in the driving of the ambulances, Lieutenant Kevin."  
  
"Good man. Does everybody have their weapons? All right, lets go."  
  
They walked in silence to the electrical fence. Kevin held a walkie-talkie to his face. "Operator, deactivate and open the fence."  
  
"Yes, sir," Mandy said. The fence stopped humming and slid open. The squadron walked outside. "Close and electrify the fence," Kevin said into the walkie-talkie. The gate slid closed and began humming again. "Oh, one more thing, team," he said. "This mission is codenamed 'Syringe'. Let's go."  
  
They made their way to the end of the neighborhood in the silence. Across the street was the strip mall—and in front of it was a New Nazi soldier, smoking a cigarette. He hadn't noticed them yet. Johnny raised his bomb- ball gun.  
  
Weapon Fact File: Bomb-ball gun. A paintball gun modified to shoot at ten times normal pressure, and much more accurately. The ammunition is paintball-sized D-4 explosive, a hard substance that explodes on impact. The bomb-ball gun features a single shot mode and a burst shot mode, in which it will rapidly fire five shots.  
  
"No," Double Dee whispered. "Let me." He gestured to his weapon. "Silencer." He raised his rifle, peered through the scope, and fired. The soldier fell to the ground, the point of a nail poking out of his head.  
  
"Let's go," Kevin said. They quickly ran across the street, seeing no more soldiers. "This one," Kevin said, pointing at a silver Mazda RX8. "Fast as crap. And they have a suicide door for a backseat. RX7 didn't even have a backseat." A large grim was plastered on his face.  
  
"Boys," Nazz said. She opened the suicide door. "Hey, it's unlocked. But how are we gonna start it?"  
  
"No problem. Load up everybody." Nazz got in the backseat, between Double Dee and Johnny, Rolf took the passenger seat, and Kevin sat behind the wheel. "Hmm," he said, looking on the dash and in the glovebox. "No key's."  
  
Nazz snorted. "That's all? You were just hoping that the owner left the key's in here?"  
  
"Well. . . kinda."  
  
"My god," she said.  
  
'Don't worry," Kevin said. "I have other methods." He pulled out a pair of wire cutters from his pocket and began working under the wheel. After a few seconds, the car started.  
  
"Quiet," Johnny commented.  
  
"Yeah," Kevin said. "She don't roar, she purrs."  
  
Nazz snorted again. "Boys," she repeated.  
  
"All right, crew, lets jam!" Kevin said, pulling out onto the road."  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: well, here it is; chapter eleven. I apologize for the short chapters lately, but I'm doing my best. Its summer vacation, and I have more to do than when I had school!  
  
To adress a few questions about The Cartoon Cartoon War, yes, I will bring in more characters(in fact, be on the lookout for a brief appearance by a certain boy genius sometime in the next few chapters), but Johnny Bravo and the girls from Totally Spies probably wont. This is for the simple fact of their respective ages: do you really think adults will take orders from Eddy? I think not. I am still debating whether to put in the Kids Next Door. Once again, an issue of power, and they are an established army. If I let in numbas 1 through 5, then I need to let in the other hundred kids next door.  
  
Anyways, I have decided start dedicating my stories. This one I am dedicating to my friend Karen, because she lives in Korea, and doesn't take offense at the fact that I made Korea part of the New Nazis. So Bunnie, this one's for you.  
  
If any of you have time, please R&R my Mortal Kombat fanfic entitled 'Sub- Zero: Future Ruler. It's an Alternate Universe fic, which I don't usually write, but I had this idea and it wouldn't go away. Also, soon I'll start a crossover fic called Codename: Mobians Next Door, a crossover between kids next door and sonic the hedgehog.  
  
Anyways, please review, and until next time, Don't do anything I would do  
  
Stryke Manson the Manslayer 


	12. Umm, Guys?

Chapter 12: Umm, guys?

The RX8 sped down the street. Johnny had decided to stand in between the two front seats and had his upper body poking out of the sunroof, weapon at the ready.

"All in all it's just another brick in the wall," Kevin sung quietly with the CD that had already been in the Mazda.

"Who is this?" Double Dee asked.

Kevin turned around. "What in the—this is Pink Floyd, dude! One of the greatest bands of all time!"

"Hmmm…I like it."

"Got that right."

Double Dee smiled happily inward. Two months ago, Kevin would never have called him 'dude'. The best thing he would have gotten called was 'Double Dweeb'.

There was a loud bang. "Got one!" Johnny said happily.

At the base 

The power flickered off yet again, and stayed off. Mandy was getting worried before it finally came back on. "Mandy," crackled General Eddy's voice. She held down a button next to one of the three speakers—for the three different radio channels the Resistors used.

"Yes, General?" she replied, and let go of the button.

"Cut down on fence power, and anything else we can safely cut back on. Conserve energy."

"Yes, sir," she said. "I'll set the fence to twenty percent power, and the radar to ten percent."

"Good man. I mean… you know what I mean."

Mandy grinned. "Yes, sir."

For just a second before she powered down the radar, she thought she saw a flicker of something in the far east, but when the radar powered down she saw nothing. Of course, that did reduce range tenfold, but the Nazi camp was to the north, so she figured it was just her imagination.

Then she heard the crackle of Lieutenant Kevin's voice on another speaker. "Umm, guys?"

_A/N: Hahahaha. Cliffhanger! I know, I'm an asshole. Seriously, though I apologize for the _extreme_ lateness of this chapter. For those of you who don't know, it has been six months since I wrote last chapter before I did this one. Why? I was in the Psych Ward. Apparently, being insane is not socially acceptable. Anyways, I finally tricked them into thinking I was 'normal' (which is another topic—what in the hell is 'normal') and they let me out. Dumbasses. Anyways, hopefully there will be no more six month waits._

Until next time, don't do anything I would do

Stryke Manson


	13. Twentieth Floor Trouble

Chapter 13: Twentieth Floor Trouble

"Help," Lieutenant Kevin said into the radio, in a voice that was a bit high pitched. "Please?"

The members of Operation Syringe stared out of the hospital windows at the six tanks and four jeeps that had just pulled up.

"I _really_ don't think we can, like, get _all_ of them," Nazz said, a worried expression on her face. "I mean, I'm not scared or anything, but that's a lot of firepower."

"You're not scared?" Kevin said. "Hell, you're braver than I."

The radio crackled. "What? What is it?" Mandy's voice said.

"What do you mean 'what is it?'!" Double Dee screamed, snatching the radio from his superior officer. "Look at the radar I spent hours building and you tell _me_ what it is!"

"Chill out," the radio crackled. "We had to turn the radar power down because of the brownouts. Let me turn it back up."

There was a moment of silence. Then, "Oh. Umm. . . let me get the General."

There was another moment of silence before Eddy's voice came back. "Can you get out of there?" Eddy said, his voice calm. The operatives had no idea that at the base, Eddy's lip was badly bleeding because of how hard he was biting it. He knew that he had to keep his cool—a panicked leader was no help.

"Negative, General. I," he gulped. "I. . . believe that we are lost."

"I don't think so, Sergeant. What are the Nazi's dong?"

"They're talking. And now they're pointing at our car. Umm. . . I think they know it wasn't there earlier. Now one of them is pointing at the hospital doors."

"Oh crap."

"Yes."

"Everybody get to the top floor," Eddy said. "Hurry!"

"But what if they want to blow up the hospital?"

"They won't. They already killed everyone in there, now they'll want to take all of the medical supplies and maybe use the facilities that are already there, instead of having to build or import their own. Now GO!"

They needed no further encouragement, especially since a New Nazi soldier was climbing the steps that led to the hospital doors. They tore across the lobby through the stairwell door that was located next to the elevator. Every set of stairs was separated in the Peach Creek City Hospital—to go to the third floor you would have to go up the fist set of stairs, get out in the second floor, and go through another door to reach the stairs that would take you to the third floor. This worked to their advantage, since because of this somewhat unusual setup a soldier could not peek through the door on the first floor and look up to see people climbing ten stories higher.

They were on the fourteenth floor, going through the stairwell door to the fifteenth before they finally slowed to a walk. When they finally were on top of the roof, double Dee collapsed, panting. "Oh, dear," he said. "Curse my non-muscular legs."

"I don't think coming on to the roof was a good idea."

"What are you talking about," Kevin replied. "Of course it was. Why would the New Nazi's come on the roof?"

"I don't know, but there's no where to hide if they do."

At that moment, twenty stories below, an officer pointed at the hospital and said in his native German tongue, "Fire!"

A/N:Mein Gott, I am an asshole. Two cliffhanger endings in a row! You must all hate me.


End file.
